girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sanaa Tryggvassen
Zo, vhy izn't she Sanaa Tryggvasdottir? Dey haz different fazzers? Altgorl 06:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : Possibly. Or maybe Sanaa changed her name to keep from being associated with him? ~ Odin's Daughter 12:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : This kind of belongs in a forum (except as it relates to the appropriate title of this page). The reason could be paternity (or maternity, or because their mother switch last names between their births), but I think it's more likely that she married (and could be in the castle for mariticide) or that he took a more impressive sounding name as his hero persona. Argadi 12:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::She was arrested by Baron Wulfenbach. Anybody with half a brain would give a false name. Personal survival, doncha know.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : After , shouldn't the redirect go the other way? Argadi 11:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Probably. I'd wait a while before changing things. Remember Zola? --Rej ¤¤? 08:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmmm. My thinking is that our best move would be to move this page to "Sanaa" and redirect all other aliases to that page. Then were covered. (There couldn't possibly be two sane people in this mad comic.) --Rej ¤¤? 00:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Anozzer ting. Is she Sparky? Sister ov spark, perhaps shpyink for her brudder, (hit vould hexplan hiz broke word und her beink dere) alzo gut mit kombat. Ov corse hit may be Othar iz not rilly werry sparky. Ken un Spark alzo be schtupid? Altgorl 07:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hokey! Hy em half right - they are sort ov Sparky - dey gots a family talent for gettink into trubble! AND dey iz shtupid! Iz sort ov an Ivory Tower ov Adwenturink sort ov mind. Dey gots der idea ov Andwentur, dey gots der idea ov Brave, dey gots der idea ov Fightink. Eny ozzer ideas - not zo gut. Lak reguler minor Sparks dey iz mono-maniakz but hit dunt work out zo gut. Altgorl 06:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what the point of "In our world, Sana'a (also spelled Sanaa or Ṣan‘ā) is a city of slightly fewer than two million and the capital and largest city of Yemen, in the southern part of the Arabian Peninsula. This is quite far physically and culturally from Europa and may be a coincidence, but the Professors are not known for doing things lightly." is. Sanna is a perfectly cromulent Scandinavian name similar to Lily or perhaps Susan. I do note that it apparently means "praise-worthy" or "brilliant" in Arabic so there is perhaps that 'spark' hint. However at this point there is no reason to suspect anything other than an arbitrary, and suitable, first name. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanna -Seconded. It's more often seen in Finland, but it's basically just a short form of 'Susanna' or even 'Alexandra' http://www.nordicnames.de/wiki/Sanna Anyone else want to remove the Arabic connection? Horses, not zebras, after all. - Geekhyena Just noticed something else: She said "The old guy who brough me here suggested I change last name, so I used his." I think we already know "the old guy": Aaronev Wilhelm, Prince Sturmvoraus. -Sir Chaos 16:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : I would have guessed Wilhelm Diamant who brings prisoners to the castle. (Further discussion should go in a new forum article or the discussion for the comic, this page is for technical considerations on the article.) Argadi 17:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : What about the pirate queen part? reference to Dupree? 01:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :: It was a bit overstated. I added a reference. Argadi 01:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sanaa Tryggvassen? I think the title of this article should be Sanaa Tryggvassen for consistency with other article. I don't expect a name change as a prisoner would be a permanent name change, but Sanaa and Sanaa Wilhelm should redirect to the new page. Any objections? Ulysses Engine? In Volume 10 when Othar shows up and rescues Sanaa "Wilhelm" and the other prisoners, it's revealed that she spent 13 years travelling 25 clicks "what with the time travelling" because her ship had been equipped . Her "sorting things out" with the spark that sold it to them (who appears to be alive at the time of her capture) means that this guy is still running around creating time-travel devices. Theoretically, Agatha may run into this guy (or acquire a Ulysses engine) and make her time travel happen in a future chronicle. Tarmustdie (talk) 04:53, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : Very good catch, we missed that. The Ulysses Engine didn't even make it into the Chronology of that page. Argadi (talk) She's a conspirator? I was fixing grammar things here and noticed that she is said to be a "conspirator" with Zola. I get that she was a Zola conscript, but I don't recall her being pro-Zola at any point. Could someone please enlighten me with a GG_link? Bkharvey (talk) 19:00, February 17, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Okay, as of she knows that Tiktoffen is allied with Zola, but so far I see no evidence that she knew it any earlier. And as of she talks about Zola in a way not indicative of friendship. Bkharvey (talk) 19:33, February 17, 2018 (UTC) : Since no one has supported the word it seems reasonable to take it out. It can be added back easily if evidence is found later. Argadi (talk) 12:07, February 18, 2018 (UTC) reopening article name question At the beginning of this talk page there is a discussion of her surname that predates the discovery in-comic that "Wilhelm" is an alias. Now that she's out of the Castle and allied with her brother, isn't it time to revisit the agnosticism of the title? (I did change the wording in the first text sentence from "née," which to me connotes that her name was changed by marriage.) I propose that we title the article "Sanaa Tryggvasen" and make "Sanaa" redirect to it. Bkharvey (talk) 19:03, February 17, 2018 (UTC) : Yes, and reverse the "also known as" in the first sentence. Argadi (talk) 20:06, February 17, 2018 (UTC) : : Help! (see picture) Bkharvey (talk) 21:30, February 17, 2018 (UTC) : : When I tried to move the page it said "rename blocked, click this button to delete that page and rename this one", but that button failed as well. So I had to separately delete the page. Seems like a wikia bug--I might get around to filing a bug report. But the move is done. Argadi (talk) 00:56, February 18, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks! (And, do you have an opinion on the "conspirator" thing?) Bkharvey (talk) 01:24, February 18, 2018 (UTC)